


Happy New Years

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: An author too obsessed with ABBA, Erin is precious, F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, Referenced potential dangerous fire works, gay new years, happy new years, this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: Inspired by Happy New Year by ABBA, Holtz find Erin at the HQ on New Years, confessions and making out ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really hope I'll have enough time to update my fics often enough next to life and the novel I'm writing  
> So, Happy New Years all, hope this is a better one and enjoy!  
> And yes, I know my love for ABBA is far too big  
> Oh, and great thanks to the amazing interminatis-paradoxum from Tumblr who's amazing and super kind, go follow her and give her some love :)

 She finds her crying on the firehouse’s couch, _Happy New Year_ by ABBA blasting at full volume. She’s in her sweats, no makeup on her face and an uncorked bottle of champagne that sits in front of her, empty, most probably as the woman is sipping the last remains of the drink from a glass.

 

 Having not noticed Jillian entering the room, she hums along to the tune and as the chorus comes on she stops. She whispers a quiet, small “Happy New Year…” to herself in a sad tone of voice.

 

 Tears are starting to dry on her face as it seems she has run out of them, her tear ducts as empty as the woman feels. Taking the last sip of her drink and checking the bottom of her glass in hopes of finding more, left disappointed and she places the glass on the table, next to the bottle, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

 

 “Hey…” Holtz draws Erin’s attention to herself, a small smile forming on her lips, somewhat apologetic for barging in on a moment that clearly wasn’t hers to share. She waves slightly, eyes asking for permission to join the redhead.

 

 Erin returns the smile, a hint of sadness in it and blinks away what’s left of her tears. Leaving her eyes burning slightly, she wonders if her face is very red from the crying. Wonders if the engineer finds her ugly like this.

_She probably does. I’m a fucking mess._

 What she doesn’t realize is that she is both right and wrong. She is a mess but how could Holtzmann ever see her as anything but beautiful, even when she’s been crying? Even when she is at her worst. And it isn’t about accepting or looking past her flaws. It’s that she genuinely looks and sees nothing but beauty. Her flaws are what make her beautiful. It is, after all, what makes Erin herself.

 

 “Hey…” Erin speaks, breaking the silence that lay between them. She gestures awkwardly at the seat next to her on the couch.

 “You can uh… sit down… If you wanna…”

_She probably doesn’t._ She thinks.

 

 Holtzmann joins her silently, instinctively taking Erin’s hand in hers, a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes painting her face and an expression that somehow mixes several different emotions.

 

 “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be out, partying and celebrating and stuff?” She gently nudges Holtzmann jokingly. “Seducing some pretty girls?”  
 That earns a laugh from the blonde as she shakes her head.

 “Nah… I was actually just coming here for some alone time.” She speaks, her voice a low hum.

 “Oh, uh, I can leave if you want, I just didn’t really have anywhere else to be and the apartment got too lonely so I uh… Decided to be lonely here instead.” She chuckled, sadness fairly evident in her voice.

 

 “Oh no, stay, please, I was really kinda here for the same reason.” She giggled a bit.

 “So, ABBA, huh?” The engineer added.

 “Yeah…”  
 The conversation trailed off and for a moment they just sat there in silence.

 “Holtz, really. Why are you here? You could be anywhere right now, you’re probably invited to a gazillion parties with plenty of girls to chat up and champagne to drink and fireworks and…” She trailed off and Holtzmann sent her a questioning look.

 “So could you. So, why aren’t you out there, somewhere? Looking for those girls or guys or champagne or fireworks or whatever?” She asked. Erin laughed.

 “Good question. I guess I don’t want just any girls or guys or whatever.” Another small laugh.

 “And Abby and Patty are away, celebrating with families or something…” She didn’t really feel that hopeless and empty anymore now that Holtz was there. “Besides, I wasn’t exactly invited to any parties so that’s my excuse, what’s yours?”

“Well, I suppose I don’t want just any girls either… Not this year, anyways.” She sighed.

  
**23:57**

The clock displayed 3 minutes left to midnight. 3 minutes left ‘til the next year.

 

 “Who _do_ you want then?” Erin asked, genuine curiosity in her voice. She knew hearing Holtz say some other girl’s name in response to her question would break her heart but she asked anyways.

 “Who do _you_ want?” The engineer asked back, not responding to Erin’s question. The redhead laughed a little.

 “I’d tell you but then I’d have to kill you.” She was smiling now, genuinely.

“Erin Middle Name Gilbert. You are a Ghostbuster, talking to a fellow Ghostbuster at the Ghostbuster’s HQ… Really need to work on those threats of yours there…” They shared a laugh.

_2 minutes left._

 

 “So, what do I have to do to get that secret out of you, Dr. Gilbert?” The engineer near-whispered. The physicist giggled at that.

 “Oh hey, look, just 2 minutes left, cool.” She chuckled, nervously.

 Holtz turned, now completely facing Erin.

 “Really, I’m probably going to die anyways if you don’t tell me, out of curiosity, what do I have to do?”

 “Curiosity killed the cat, Holtz.”

 “And satisfaction brought it back. They never really teach you the whole sayings.” She winked and Erin was more aware than ever of who she wanted to be her New Year’s kiss, the blush forming on her cheeks only colouring her face redder than it already was.

 “So, what if I do tell you? You’re probably gonna freak out.” She chuckled with a hint of desperation.

 “Promise I won’t. Who is it, like, Melania Trump or something?” She teased.

 Erin gently swatted her in the face with a pillow, laughing a bit.

 “Oh what the hell, might as well fuck things up a bit worse, all in the good 2016 spirit, right?” She laughed with the other woman.

 1 minute left

 

 Holtzmann smiled at her.

 “Colour me intrigued... Is it someone I know?” She lifted her eyebrows. “Is it a ghost?”  
 Erin laughed at the ridiculous question which seemed to puzzle Holtzmann since she had not excluded the possibility of a potential paranormal entity being Erin’s chosen one completely.

 The physicist in question sighed again.

 “No, dummy, it’s you.” Her eyes widened in fear at the words she had just spoken.

 

**00:00**

 

 “So…” She laughed desperately, “Who’s yours?”  
 Holtzmann brushed a strand of hair from Erin’s face.

 “You…” Her voice was soft and pure.

 Erin swallowed a few tears of happiness. She whispered.

 

 “Happy New Year, Holtz…”

 “Happy New Year.”

 

 Their kiss missed midnight but neither of them really cared about time at the moment.

 

And when some kisses lead to metaphorical fireworks this one led to plenty of literal ones, lighting up the New York sky.

 

 “Hey… Ez, not to ruin the moment and we kinda missed the right time but I still got some pretty cool fireworks cooked up sooo… The roof?” She extended her hand towards Erin and the woman took it, standing up, smiling wider than ever.

 “The roof.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave feedback because it literally encourages me to live and write more haha also I will actually love you


End file.
